Frequency
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: CONTINUATION OF RADIO-After returning home, Tenten must recover from the mission. Gai holds an investigation to find more information of the Crystal sword, however when Tenten refuses to get them involved, her teammates decide to take matters into their own hands and do some searching for the group who damaged their best friend while trying to find that damn sword.
1. Chapter 1

Frequency

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N; OKaii! This is the full length to Radio! I know it's three years late, but I decided that I wanted to expand on this some more since I mentioned a few things about Tenten's past and stuff.**

 **SOOOOO~ Before you read this, go read Radio! I even revised it a tiny bit and fixed some spelling errors.**

 **~POG**

 **ooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tenten woke up to the sound of beeping in her ears. It was a subtle, constant beeping noise that did sound familiar to her…and become annoying after a while. A groan was pushed out of her dry throat as she moved to rub her eyes. Her hands felt heavy, which also annoyed her. She felt so heavy, but light at the same time. It was an incredibly odd sensation to which she only experience one other time in her life. Moving her head, the weapon's mistress concluded that her whole body wasn't completely broken. Lifting her chin she tried to sit up; nope. Her eyebrows went south as she gritted her teeth and tried again. Once again-nope. Letting out an aggravated grunt, Tenten called out to the room, hoping someone else was in there. There was no answer…and why the hell can't she open her eyes?! Getting even more frustrated, she called out once more, as loudly as she could, but ended up having a coughing fit. This was absolutely annoying, she thought. She couldn't move, see, or be heard. If only she could lift her wrists to figure out what the hell was covering her eyes. Breathing in, she slowly lifted her right hand. The heaviness from a hard shell that seemed to be covering it was causing her wrist to tingle uncomfortably. Sucking it up, she reached for her eyes and found a towel that was no longer damp. It smelled as if oils had been added to it…Oils that smelled like Sakura's medical stash… That's when it all clicked; the beeping, the hard shell, and her inability to move freely…she was in the hospital. Removing the towel, she slowly opened her eyes. The sun was just about to rise and she was here…in the hospital. The bunhead despised the hospital; it brought back too many unpleasant memories. Licking her dry crusted lips, she turned her head. There was a red button near the arm rest of the bed. Gritting her teeth once more, she lifted her hand and pressed the button. Almost immediately, Sakura and Tsunade burst into the room with a cart of…stuff? The blonde Hokage looked down at her with a deadly serious look on her face.

"Interesting, I gave you enough meds to sleep for three days and you're awake within hours." The Hokage murmured.

Sakura checked the monitors and took the dried towel.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked hoarsely. "I can't move."

The two medical ninja looked at each other.

"Your body is still in from…uh…" Sakura looked down. "..the attack…"

Tenten blinked…but after a silent moment, it all was flowing back to her. The mission, the mountain… _that asshole who raped her._ The bun head began to vigorously squirm; there was no way her own skin and bones were going to betray her now. Letting out a battle cry, Tenten was able to sit herself up…only to have Sakura and Tsunade push her back down. The weapon's mistress let out a wail and the whole hospital was now aware that Konoha's weapon's mistress was awake. Struggling against the medical ninja's grip, her head began to pound and her ears began to radiate heat;

 _Let's try this again…_ The voice rang in her mind.

"NO!" She shouted.

That's when flashes of the face began to appear before her. Tenten's casted hands thumped against her head. There was no way she was reliving this right now. He was dead.

 _They'll never find you…_

Tsunade and Sakura sweat dropped, trying to get the ANBU under control as she squirmed and swung her arms. Tears started to slip down her bruised cheeks as it replayed again in her mind; The corridor, her wrists snapping, the ripping of her ANBU spandex…there was no way this was happening now. Of all times and places, her mind decides to replay the most humiliating and horrifying experience she's ever been through at this moment…in front of her idol and friend.

"Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed.

"NEJI!" the bunhead cried.

Tsunade moved the ANBU's casted hands away and aggressively grabbed her face. Tenten's pupils were dilated and unfocused as they shook in their sockets. Lifting her hand, the fifth Hokage landed a clean smack across her face. Tenten's chin met her elbow. Blinking, the kunoichi whimpered and looked at the blonde doctor.

"Sorry, but I can't knock you out this time." Tsunade said.

Turning to her pupil, she shoo'ed Sakura out to find the male members of team Gai while she handled this on her own. The pinkette nodded and rushed out of the room. Tenten's lip trembled as she looked down at her wrists. Tsunade reached for a towel on the cart. Dousing it with water, she wiped down Tenten's face.

"Tenten," Tsunade spoke after a moment. "This is, unfortunately, no dream. It actually happened. However, you are back in Konoha…you are safe now."

The ANBU nodded. The hokage began to explain what she was going to do to her. Tsunade was going to conduct a vaginal exam and heal as much as she could at the moment. Every day, she will receive that same exam from Sakura until she can function on her own. The blonde watched as the brunette's shoulders began to shake. She was bed bound until her body could move at will again; which meant she was suspended from missions with her ANBU unit. Removing the covers, Tsunade began to strip her of her hospital gown for examination. Her arms, back, and chest were covered in cuts and bruises; none which required heavy stitching. Announcing that she was going to touch her, Tsunade gently took a closer look at her bosom. Tenten flinched as her cold hands touched her skin. There were no immediate signs of swelling or upper respiratory issues. Her waist and hips were covered in black in blue bruising and scratches.

"Alright…I'm going to check you now." Tsunade told her putting on gloves.

Tenten didn't even feel her legs as Tsunade moved them so she could reach in between them. The doctor frowned as the bloody tissue pieces spewed from the opening; this was not her period. Small shallow cuts were present around her opening. Gently, she inserted on finger.

And that's when the bunhead screamed.

The door crashed open and Hyuga Neji ran into the room, sweat pouring down his temples. He stopped short once realizing that Tsunade had a finger inside of his girlfriend. Tenten was spotted him and cursed at him to leave. And he did. Turning on his heel, the ANBU Lieutenant left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How rude…didn't even knock…" The fifth Hokage grumbled.

Deciding not to examine past what was achieved, the blonde took a clean wipe coated in numbing oil and began to clean Tenten's lower area. Throwing the bloodied gloves and wipe in a bowl, she helped the weapon's mistress back into her hospital gown.

"Should I let them in?" the Hokage asked.

The brunette nodded slowly. Her teammates and sensei were allowed into the room. Neji made haste as he walked in and sat at her side. Tenten looked at him. He had bags under his eyes and his lips were in a thin line. He apologized for bursting into the room unannounced, to which she just nodded. She was expecting Rock Lee to reach over and hug her, or for Gai sensei to pat her head …but they didn't. None of them touched her. Tenten suddenly felt dirty. It was such a disgrace, she began to sob; she wasn't strong enough to handle her captors on her own…she wasn't strong enough to get over what happen to her. Unsure of what to do, Neji and Lee looked to their sensei. Maito Gai shook his head at them, not giving them any kind of permission to make any physical contact with her.

"Tenten…" Neji cooed softly. "It's over, now. We're here with you."

The bun head didn't stop sobbing. She brought her up and covered her face with the casts. For the first time in her life, she felt utterly powerless and alone to the point where not even Neji's presence was comforting. She felt like a discarded kunai; rusty, dull, and rough.

"Do…you want us to leave?" Gai asked after a while.

Tenten sniffed and looked down at her lap. She didn't want them to leave her here by herself. She didn't want to be alone. The bunhead shook her head. Taking a chance, Neji reached his hand out to her. The weapon's mistress looked between him and his hand; deciding whether or not she should take it. Lifting a trembling hand, she laid hers on his. Through the cast, she could tell his palms were warm and comforting. The Hyuga teen watched as Tenten went in and out of focus.

"Tenten…" he whispered.

She couldn't meet his eye. She was too ashamed to and she was so mad at herself for feeling this way. Tenten was Konoha's weapons mistress! She was fearless, cunning, and head strong…but that all seemed to not matter now. Her body refused to listen to her and her mind was acting as a bubble; restricting her on her control over her emotions. Another tear fell from her eye-she hated crying in front of them. She was weak and could no longer do anything to think otherwise. Her confidence was stuck down, her motivation was shot…she as a mess and she knew it. But that's what made her so angry at the same time. Tenten nearly jumped when she felt Lee's fingers wipe away her tear. A bit taken aback, the taijustu specialist retreated to his sensei's side…but Neji didn't let go of her hand.

"if you two wish to leave, go ahead." The Hyuga looked at them.

"And yourself?" Rock Lee asked stepping forward.

"I will stay here until she is ready to leave."

Rock Lee was about to object to leaving but he was silenced Gai's hand on his shoulder. There was nothing they could really do. The two taijutsu specialists left the room. Tenten licked her lips; a notion that had not gone unnoticed. On the side table there was a bundle of towels and a few water bottles. Reach for one, Neji held the opening to her lips.

"I can do it myself…" Tenten murmured.

Drowning the whole bottle, the bun head laid back down. She was drained both physically and mentally. Neji stood and closed the window blinds to lock the sun's rays from creeping into the room. Sitting back down, the Hyuga took her hand once more.

"Did you sleep when we got back?" Tenten asked.

"No." The ANBU Lieutenant admitted.

Her screams were still clear as day whenever he closed his eyes. He tried so hard to meditate once he returned to his apartment; alas he was unable to calm his mind from the mission. The Hyuga was still a bit shaken to the point that he struggled to keep her attached to him when the medical ninja tried to carry her off to the hospital. His eyes wouldn't close…not even his mother's tea helped. Tenten hummed in response. Tsunade had knocked her out with medication…but she still woke up…three hours after arriving at the hospital.

"Where…is my scroll?" Tenten asked.

"Gai sensei brought it home for you. You mother is home…I don't think she got the news yet."

The bunhead sighed. Her mother would be crawling all over the room in a matter of minutes if she was told already.

"Try to rest," Neji said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding, the bun head closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura came in periodically the next few days to check on Tenten. She'd always find the ANBU either asleep or staring at the ceiling. Beside her, Hyuga Neji would be either reading, or looking out the window. Everyday, Lee and Gai would bring flowers and talk to her for a bit while Neji ran home to shower or check on his mother. When it came to bathing, Sakura would help her sit up and strip down. Using a sponge, the pinkette helped her reach her back and her legs before examining her. The bleeding had stopped, but the walls of tissue were still damaged. When it came to eating, Tenten barely had an appetite. Sakura tried to encourage her to eat to gain her strength back so she could heal faster, but the weapons mistress just shrugged her off. Neji even tried to get her to eat by bringing her sweets; although not much helpful, he knew Tenten loved sweets...to his disappointment she declined. Neji talked to Sakura outside the room as Tenten fell asleep.

"I...don't know what more to do." The Hyuga sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Sakura mused. "It's all up to her at this point."

"Is there no psychologist she can speak to? No one to talk to her?"

Sakura shrugged, but frowned. Even if they found one, it's not like she'd talk to them anyway since she refuses to talk to her own teammates. The ANBU Lieutenant sucked his teeth. Who was someone she would have no problem talking to?

"Ah," the Hyuga blinked.

"Hm?"

"Was her mother informed yet?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. No, was the answer. They didn't send out that memo yet since they were unsure of how to approach her. Neji nodded and told him to leave it to him.

"What are you going to do?" The Haruno teen asked.

"Tenten's mother and mine are close friends. I can have my mother pass it on." The Hyuga ANBU stated before walking down the hallway of the hospital.

Dashing from rooftops, Neji made his way to the Hyuga Branch member territory. His mother...well in reality she was his step-mother (who was no Hyuga by blood), was out in the yard with a basket of laundry. He called out to her, not wanting to startle her as he jumped from the top of his building. Shizukana Hyuga looked up at her step son.

"You're home early, Neji." She commented.

"Mother," Neji took the basket from her as she collected the dry laundry from the line. "I have a favor."

"What is it, dear?" The green eyed woman asked.

"On my last mission...well you know how Tenten is in the hospital?"

"She's still there? How bad was she injured?" His step mother asked.

"She was…" He pursed his lips together, uncomfortable with saying the word.

Shizukana looked at him curiously. Taking a deep breath, Neji mustered up the word. The honey blonde's mouth hit the floor.

"What?!" His step mother exclaimed rather angrily. "That poor girl!"

"Here is where the favor comes in," Neji tilted his head slightly. "Ms. Hua doesn't know yet. Tenten won't eat...she won't talk to me or Lee...or even Sakura. I don't know if I am the right person to tell her so…" He trailed off.

Shizukana threw the remaining clothing into the basket without folding them. She was three strides ahead of Neji as she rushed back into the house to grab her purse. The Hyuga woman was practically running down the street toward Tenten's house.

"Mother," Neji lightly jogged next to her. "It will be quicker if I carried you."

Shizukana nodded and her step son scooped her up bridal style before bursting into a full sprint at top speed. They reached the two story sister house within minutes. Neji watched as his step-mother pounded on the red door. Tenten's mother was quick to answer.

"Ah, Shizukana...Neji…" She looked at them in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Xiao-Lin! Your daughter is in the hospital!" The honey blonde woman exclaimed. "Neji just informed me that word didn't get to you yet that she was raped!"

The Hyuga ANBU witnessed the look of sheer horror on Xiao-Lin's face. She wasted no time in grabbing her keys and closing the door behind her. Since he only had two arms, Neji couldn't carry both of the mothers as they ran to the hospital. When they did arrive, Sakura was waiting at the front desk. She led them to Tenten's room, but before allowing them in, the pink haired nurse gave them an update on the kunoichi's status.

Tenten was sitting up and looking out the window. Her mother came busting through the door, almost close to tears. How dare this happen to her daughter?! Granted, everyone knew the risks that kunoichi's were held with when on active duty, however the thought of it ever happening was not very common. The bun head buried her face in her mother's shoulder as the woman hugged her.

"Neji," Shizukana looked at her step-son. "What happen to the men that captured her?"

"Lee and I killed them. It was a search and destroy mission." The Hyuga teen explained. "Only, they recognized Tenten from her father's face and captured her. We had nothing but our radios to try and find her. And when it happened…"

Shizukana put a hand on his shoulder as he shuddered at the memory; they heard everything.

"They recognized her father in her you say?" Xiao-Lin looked over at him.

Neji nodded, but didn't make eye contact.

"I suppose I should've expected this...only her father hid the sword so well, many forgot it even existed…" Tenten's mother mused.

The ANBU in her arms shook her head. The men who took her seemed to be well aware of the fact the the sword existed. They had to be part of some kind of rogue shinobi gang or organization if they were looking for it. To top it off, her own fighting style was so similar to her father's that they made the connection right off the bat.

"Plenty of gangs and organizations have tried to buy it from her father when he was alive," Xiao-Lin started to explain. "I remember even some of the kages tried to hire him to replicate it...but he refused. All of the shinobi heads know how powerful and resourceful it is...so some even tried to look for it."

Tenten attached herself to her mother's torso as she spoke. This was the comfort she needed. Xiao-Lin began to stroke her daughter's head, the sensation was relaxing. Neji watched as his own step-mother pulled up a chair and put a hand on her back. He stayed back, allowing the two women to try their best to comfort his girlfriend. It seemed to be working, he thought. Tenten definitely looked more relaxed in her mother's arms, and she did not flinch at their 's when he knew he did the right thing. He couldn't have imagined going up to Xiao-Lin by himself.

"Neji," Shizukana looked at him.

"Go into my purse and grab my wallet. Go get some food and tea."

"Yes, mother." Neji replied.

The Hyuga teen didn't look back as he shut the door behind him. He knew exactly where to go. There was this little tea shop close to the main branch complex. It was expensive, however the herbal blends were well worth it. They even sold little dango skewers and steamed buns. As he approached the stand, he noticed his younger cousin standing at the counter.

"Ah, Neji." Hinata greeted him.

Neji nodded at her.

"How's Tenten?" The daughter of the main branch asked. "I hear from Sakura what happen."

The ANBU's eyebrow twitched. News travelled disappointedly fast within their group of friends, huh? Shrugging, he ordered some buns and big thermals of tea to go. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Hinata, it was just he didn't want to add to the circulation of news that's traveling. It could get easily jumbled up and that's a mess he didn't want to clean up later. Side glancing, Hinata hummed as she waited for her tea. He wondered...

"Hinata," he said after a while.

"Yes?"

"This...what happen...never happen to you right?" He asked.

Hinata blinked but was quick to shake her head.

"Would you tell me if it were to happen?" He pushed.

"I...I don't know," Hinata mused. "I do not think I would have to."

"And why's that? It is my job to protect you too, you know."

His younger cousin shrugged. Her teammates...and even Naruto would've taken care of it. The ANBU looked at her-speechless. She elaborated to say that he wasn't even around that much anyway. He had stopped training with her after he and Tenten began to date...but even then it didn't matter since he was sent on mission after mission.

"Do not worry, Neji," Hinata offered a smile. "I will be fine. You just worry about Tenten."

The storekeeper handed Hinata a thermal of tea. She paid him before leaving the store. Neji ordered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Not around? He thought. He supposed she was right. But he was still her older cousin and her protector...for the most part. Hinata did have a point though, he had to focus on Tenten. His order came and he paid the man before sprinting back to the hospital. Shoving past Sakura, who tried to stop him from bringing outside food, he knocked on the room door. His stepmother grabbed the bag of buns from him and led him back into the room. Wheeling over one of those tabled that hung over the bed, Shizukana poured everyone tea and set out the buns.

Neji watched as Tenten merely glanced at the food but made no move to eat. She merely held her tea cup and occasionally took a sip. Did she not like it? He was to get a blend that was a bit sweet to hopefully catch her appetite. Alas, she just sat there leaning her head on her mother's forearm.

"Tenten," Xiao-Lin looked down at her. "You need to eat."

Her mother grabbed a bun and took a bite. It was hot, but it was good enough. Holding it to her daughter's lips she waited. When she didn't move, the woman frowned. Neji asked her if she wanted something else-he would get her anything she wanted. The weapons mistress merely shook her head.

"Tenten," her mother said more sharply. "Don't make me feed you like you are a baby. You are an ANBU Black ops Captain, you can sure as hell feed yourself."

Knowing her mother wasn't going to get off her back about it, Tenten took a bite. She didn't realize how hungry she really was until after she swallowed. Putting the tea on the table, she grabbed the steam bun and began to devour it. A sigh of relief escaped the ANBU Lieutenant's lips as he watched his girlfriend reach for another. Yes, he thought, she will be better in no time.

OoOoooOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Maito Gai browsed along the library shelves. He know he shouldn't get involved, but his student was in shock from probably and experience that is worse than death itself. He was in the history section, more specifically the weapons history shelf. The sensei was sure there was a book written about Tenten's father somewhere; he just couldn't find it.

"Gai? What are you doing here?"

The Taijustu master whipped his head around. Kurenai stood holding some books herself that seemed to be on motherhood. The pregnant Jonnin lifted an eyebrow when he told her she was looking for a book on weapons.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask your pupil? She is from Konoha's blacksmith family."

Gai pursed his lips together, news hadn't spread to the other Jonnin yet. It gave him displeasure, however the sensei told the genjustu specialist what the situation was with his female student. Kurenai gasped, nearly dropping her books, to which Gai was quick to catch.

"How awful...is she-"

"No idea. Neji is looking after her and Tsunade has informed me she is off duty until she can function on her own again." Gai stated. "So, I am down my long range fighter...unfortunate because our team had the perfect balance of fighters…"

Picking out a random book, the bowl cut sensei looked at the table of contents. Sighing, he snapped it shut and put it back on the shelf. Kurenai asked what he was looking for specifically.

"The crystal sword." He replied.

"That's Tenten's father's work. Did you ask her?"

"She refuses to tell us. She said it's whereabouts are between her parents...and buried with the third hokage."

"So, why are you looking for information?" The red eyed Jonnin asked.

Putting his hands on his hips, he guessed that Kurenai could be of more help than what he was stuck doing now. Perhaps she has some knowledge to offer. He recited the report he gave to Tsunade; the men who attacked Tenten had talked about the sword and needing to find it. It was a real coincidence that his team was sent on that mission and for all this to happen. Gai just wanted to understand what they were dealing with before going to Tsunade for a mission. Kurenai hummed as she thought about any information she could offer.

"Have you looked under minerals, rocks, and crystals?"

The Taijustu master blinked. Well, it was a crystal based sword.

"Fei-Ten had a book written about it though." He said.

"Perhaps it's in that section. I'll help you look, Gai." Kurenai started walking toward the science section of the library.

The two searched every shelf, every basket, every cart...but nothing. Gai-sensei sucked his teeth; they weren't making any progress. The bowl cut Jonnin asked if any of the clans in the village worked close with the blacksmith.

"The Hyuga clan. He supplied them with custom weaponry even before Hinata was born." The pregnant Jonnin replied.

Gai hummed and began to walk toward the door. He thanked the Jonnin before exiting the library.

OoooOoooooOooooOooOoooOooOo

Hinata blinked as the green clad sensei stood before her. He had come to speak to her father. The chunnin asked him to follow her into the estate. The Hyuga relatives watched him as he walked through. He had become familiar with many of them through Neji, but they were still a bit of a guarded clan.

"Father," Hinata opened a door. "Neji's sensei is here. He would like to speak to you."

Lord Hiashi nodded at his daughter. Hinata opened the door wider so that Gai can walk in. Settling on the tiled floor, the men looked at each other.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked picking up his tea cup.

"Do you have the book Hua Fei-Ten's crystal sword is written about?"

The Hyuga lord cocked an eyebrow. Perhaps...but he asked why he needed it. For the second time today, Gai repeated the situation. The Hyuga lord looked at him wide eyed before frowning.

"If Tenten does not will you to be involved, then I cannot help you, Gai-sensei." Hiashi stated. "She is solely responsible for anything related to her father's work."

Sucking his teeth, the Taijustu master scratched the back of this head.

"How did you end up with it anyway?"

Hiashi began to explain; after Fei-Ten died, his daughter was still too young to hold responsibility for it since she was still in the ninja academy. Her mother decided to hand off the book to the Hyuga clan, their trusted business partners, and keep it safe until Tenten was willing to step up and take it. When she became a gennin, she was brought to the Hyuga estate to read it and hopefully take it. However, she didn't. She asked the Hyuga lord to hold it. One day she will return for it when she was ready. Obviously, that day has not come since the book was still in Hiashi's possession. And yet, it was still up to the bun head who saw it.

"Again," the Hyuga leader looked at Gai. "If she does not will it, I cannot give it to you. I understand what has happened, but I must honor the favor she has casted onto me."

The Taijustu master sighed. There was no way he was getting that book now...thanking him for his time, the sensei stood. As he walked to the door, something bloomed in his mind...a plan of some sort.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji blinked. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He was pulled into the hallway during the night by his sensei and teammate while wearing nothing but his grey sweat pants, to which he normally slept in. The Hyuga squinted at his sensei having just heard the most ridiculous idea he has ever and one that could possibly get him in enormous trouble if he were to get caught. The plan itself was full-proof, there was no doubt about that, but the execution of it was just...the ANBU shook his head.

"Well?" Gai-sensei looked at him expectantly.

"I refuse."

"Neji! How could you say that?" Rock Lee replied.

"Just like that, Lee." Neji hissed. " There is no way in hell I am breaking into the main house just to steal a book that we have no permission looking at anyway."

"'Steal' is such a harsh word, Neji. I prefer…'retrieve'." Gai said.

"I am not stealing a damn book." the teen stated darkly. "Now, I will return to Tenten's side for the night."

Neji walked toward the door to his girlfriend's room. Just as he reached for the handle, he heard his sensei give an exaggerated sigh.

"All we wanted to do was help our dear, youthful flower out by bringing the people who did this to her to justice!"

The Hyuga's ear twitched.

"I suppose Lee and I will have to do this the old fashion way and travel all the way to the main branch Hyuga compound-"

They wouldn't dare.

"-Break in ourselves-"

He gritted his teeth. He was going there...

"-And save Tenten's piece of mind...without you. Tenten and her mother will be eternally grateful of Lee and I!"

Neji whipped around and glared at his sensei. He really knew how to push is buttons...Sighing, the branch member rubbed his temples; he supposed he should just to make sure they didn't get caught...better him than them, that was for sure. He can endure punishment from his uncle, but those two were on their own if they got caught.

"Fine," the ANBU Lieutenant groaned. "When?"

Gai and Lee grinned at each other. Their sensei announced that operation "Youthful Justice; phase one' will commence in a week. The Hyuga teen rolled his eyes as Gai began his typical speech of glorious will power and how giving up was not an option. It's not that Neji disagreed to his proclamations for avenging their female teammate, but this could've waited at a more decent hour when the whole hospital wasn't asleep. Waving a hand, he opened the door to Tenten's room, only to be stopped once more by Lee.

"Neji," he said softly. "I know this is a bit out there...even for us. But, it's the least we can do for her."

The Hyuga glanced over at the bed. Tenten was sleeping soundly on her back, her face at total ease.

"Yeah…" Neji nodded at him. "You're right, Lee."

With that Rock Lee wished him good night before walking off with their sensei. The ANBU settled himself in his chair and took Tenten's hand. Her cast had been replaced with a few layers of bandaging after Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to attempt to fix her up. Tenten stirred a bit, her face scrunching up as she mumbled something inaudible before smacking her lips together and becoming relaxed again. He gently brought her knuckles to his lips; her hand held many scars from previous battles and training...he loved these hands. Although they were tattered from their chosen field of work, her skin was soft and her touch was warm. Her long slim fingers fit perfectly with his. The was she would run her hands through his hair was relaxing, the way she would run her hands across his biceps was exhilarating...and yet he could never bring himself to fully indulge. That was the worst part of working with someone you care for. He was fully capable of separating his personal and professional life, but after what happen he realized that his professional life was driven purely on his personal life. He's been fighting with her since they were gennin, she became his permanent training partner after the first chunnin exam (even helped out with training Hinata) and they became ANBU together after acing the second Chunnin exams. While he was promoted to Jonnin, she just stood by him as a Chunnin. When he asked her why she didn't ask for recommendations, she merely shook her head and said she wasn't ready. She didn't want her own team, or to go on missions by herself yet. A simple answer, and he knew she'd apply when she was ready. Instead, they became ANBU as a cell; right now, he was unsure of whether that was the smartest idea back then. It has only been two years since they have joined in the elite ranks, which in the books wasn't anything impressive compared to Kakashi's time. However, here they were...in the hospital. To be expected, however not for the circumstances they endured.

"N..eji…?"

The Hyuga blinked. He hadn't realized that he was staring at her. Tenten had her eyes slightly open as she tried to get them to focus. Sitting up, her unbound hair sat at odd curly angles.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, knowing fully well that she hasn't slept a full night since she got here.

"I felt you staring at me. You know I hate when people stare at me, it sends a weird feeling down my spine." She said meekly.

"I'm sorry."

Tenten cracked a yawn. He hasn't slept, she noticed. He was still holding onto her hand-which was much appreciated. Slowly, the weapons mistress moved to sit up. Her hospital gown was slightly wrinkled and damp from the sweat that had poured from her skin while she was asleep. Neji watched as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand and blinked. Now fully awake, Tenten looked out of the window.

"Did you see it again?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. It replayed over and over.

"I want to move on from it. I know I can't change what happen and I accept that...but-" she frowned. "-my mind won't let me."

Pursing his lips together, Neji caressed the hand he was holding. He too couldn't close his eyes; he would hear her screams every time he tried to.

"You...flinched when Lee touched you a few days ago," he stated. "And yet, you let me carry you back...and hold your hand."

Tenten shrugged.

"Admittedly, I wasn't really aware what had happen to me until we were running back home. I mean… I knew what happen, I guess I was just more focused on getting back to you guys that at the time, my mind had suppressed it."

Neji looked at her curiously.

"I dunno why," she continued. "I just couldn't take Lee touching me when I wasn't expecting it. And when I woke up, I was expecting Lee and Gai sensei to pat my head, or something...but they didn't."

Tenten pulled her hand from his grasp and looked at it. After a moment, she sighed. Looking up, she nearly jumped back when she noticed his fingers close to her face; moving to touch her cheek. The Hyuga watched as her eyes got wide and she pursed her lips together. Deciding not to even try, he lowered his hand and frowned sadly; for now, her hand was all he could hold.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, her bottom lip wobbled a bit.

"No," he replied. "I let you down. I should be the one apologizing."

"Neji, it's not your-"

"There's no use in trying to cover it up; I know I messed up. I'm so used to having you at my back, I forgot to be at yours. This happened because I wasn't paying attention." He gripped the sheets. "They carried you away from right under my nose..."

Tenten bit her lip. Nothing she could say would make him feel any better.

"The fact that you are even allowing me in your presence makes me feel even more guilty." He murmured. "I can't believe this…"

Standing, he walked over to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He was a mess and he knew it. When he returned to her side, he noticed she had shifted to the far side of the bed. Tenten patted on the spot next to her, expecting him to lay down. The Hyuga shook his head, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Neji, it's fine. I'm offering; you need to at least attempt to sleep properly." She said sternly.

Sighing, the ANBU gave in and settled himself next to her. Tenten, who was sitting up, ran her free hand through his hair. Almost instantly he fell asleep. Those pearly whites fluttered shut and that as the end of that. The bunhead smiled a bit to herself as he nuzzled his forehead against her hip.

OooooOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gai-sensei, what's the battle plan?"

"Well, it's not really a battle, Lee. We must use our stealth in this mission."

"Which is utterly impossible for you...Lee. That's why I'm going in."

"Hey! I can be quiet if I want to, Neji! Gai-sensei, let me go myself!"

"Neji is right Lee. He is more equipped for this. But don't worry, your youthful roar will be much appreciated once we find these bastards."

Lee hastily nodded. He knew his worth, but he'd never admit to agreeing with Neji on his abilities...some things never changed, Gai thought. He shifted himself on the rooftop and glanced over at the Hyuga compound. They had distanced themselves enough that they couldn't be detected by the byakugan of the average Hyuga. Neji, being the more superior of his line, was currently scanning the perimeter for any disturbance in the Hyuga guard patterns.

"Our meeting point will be our training grounds by the lake." Their sensei announced. "Lee, Neji will be escaping from the west side of the compound. Be ready to grab the book from him if he gets caught. I'm certain you can out run the Hyuga guards. If that is the case, do a few laps around the village to lose them before heading to the lake. Neji, I will be monitoring the physical outside for any sign of lights."

Pulling out his radio, the Hyuga boy nodded and tied his hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing onto his ankle, he stretched out a bit. Cracking his knuckles, Lee nodded at his sensei before dashing off to his post. Neji gave his teammate a good few more seconds before leaping off the rooftop toward the compound. He was already past the main gate when Gai informed him of a few rooms that still illuminated.

"You know where it is right?" Gai asked through the radio.

"Yes. Something like this is in the records room that's held with a chakra seal. It's easy to get passed since all Hyugas have somewhat similar Chakra traces." Neji explained as he scanned the area with his Byakugan behind his ANBU mask.

"I'll leave it to you then."

Neji grunted in response and pressed himself against one of the corners of the fence. He figures a few of his relatives would have sensed him already, but since he is not a threat, they won't do anything. His uncle, on the other hand, will awaken and try to intercept him for entering the grounds at such a late time. He crept along the hallways, trying to calculate his distance from the room he was looking for without using his byakugan. In a few meters, he'd reach Hinata's room. That's when something hit him; the seal. He needed to seal the room back once he got the book. Only main branch members can do it… Pressing himself to a wall, Neji decided to slowly creep by his cousin's room. To his annoyance, she was fast asleep. Shit, he thought. Now how was he supposed to seal it? Gritting his teeth, the ANBU Lieutenant just decided to head straight to the records room. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a sneeze. Skidding back around the corner, he peeked; There was a Hyuga guard sitting by the door.

"Gai-sensei," he spoke quietly into the microphone.

"Hm?"

"They have a guard on the room. I'm going to knock him out."

"Very well."

Gathering chakra to his feet, Neji dashed behind the guard and struck him at the nape of his neck. He gently laid him on the ground, trying not to make any loud noises that could wreck his cover. The Hyuga took off his mask as he faced the door. Indeed, there was the chakra seal. Tenten was more skilled at breaking these with such perfection compared to him; he couldn't be clumsy. Activating his Byakugan, he scanned the room. The book, was on the upper shelf near the branch member's birth records. Pursing his lips into a straight line, he held his hands to the seal.

"Chi!"

The seal illuminated a light blue color before fading into the door panel. He crouched down and creeped his way inside, his Byakugan still activated. Retrieving the book, he flinched. A presence was sprinting his way from the other side of the compound. Not caring about being silent anymore, Neji replaced his mask and jumped to the roof. He needed to get to the west side of the compound so he could throw Lee the book. Grunting, he dodged a chakra pulse.

"Neji!" His uncle's voice exclaimed. "Get back here!"

The ANBU glanced over his shoulder, It was indeed Hiashi Hyuga a few meters behind him.

"Lee, I'm being followed. Get ready to run." Neji panted into the microphone as he dodged another chakra pulse.

"Yosh! Standing by, Lieutenant!" His teammate replied.

Just a bit longer, he thought. He was almost there!

"Stand down, Neji!" Hiashi bellowed.

And just like that, Neji's forehead burted into a raging pain. The Hyuga tripped in this tracks and threw off his mask. Squirming, he slowed to a jog. He had to keep it up, even if he gets caught in the end, he needed to get this book out of the compound. His uncle was catching up to him, however, Lee could be seen in the distance.

"Lee!" Neji exclaimed.

The bowl cut ANBU turned and reached his arms out. Neji chucked the book at him, praying that he threw it hard enough. Rock Lee snacked it from the air and proceeded to escape to the lake. The Hyuga ANBU fell to his knees, his head still splitting in pain. The caged bird seal illuminated as Hiashi kept his nephew from moving.

"Gai-sensei, Neji has been caught. Approaching the checkpoint currently."

"Excellent, Lee." his sensei's voice sounded through the radio. "Neji, meet up with us when you can escape."

He whimpered in response. At the moment, Neji wasn't too sure how he was going to get out of this one. The Hyuga's body soon became numb and feeling was leaving his legs; he cried out. His uncle released the jutsu and looked down disappointingly at his nephew. Gasping for air, the Hyuga ANBU clenched his fists. A plan...he needed a plan! Hiashi reached down to grab his shoulder, to which Neji swatted his hand away. His uncle stared at him wide eyed. Realizing that he was in more than just an enormous amount of trouble, he breathed in and sent chakra to his feet. Hiashi was ready to tame him once more, but he was able to jump off the roof and shuffle away with whatever feeling in his legs he had left.

"Shit," Hiashi cursed under his breath. "It has begun...Foolish nephew."

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoo

Neji wheezed as he fell to his knees. Gai and Lee patted his shoulders in excitement. The Hyuga cursed under his breath, ready to kill them for guilt tripping him to go through with his. The book was leather bound with a red ribbon tied around it. Gai-sensei removed the ribbon and handed it to Lee. They all sat in the grass and skimmed through the book.

"This…" Gai hummed. "Her father's life work...all in one book."

"What does that mean?" Rock Lee asked playing with the ribbon.

"It means," their sensei looked at them. "This book is Fei-ten's journal. All of his affiliations, the blueprints to his crafting...it's all in here."

Neji sighed, finally able to stable his heart rate.

"What does it say about the crystal sword?" He asked.

Maito Gai flipped through the pages. In the very back there were drawing of maps and notes that he couldn't understand. They weren't even in a language that a typical ninja could read. The Hyuga reached out for the book. Scanning the writing, he shook his head. It was in some kind of code...but he couldn't read it either. With each drawing, there were a new set of codes and names.

"The only one who should be able to read this," Neji closed the book. "Is Tenten."

They all glanced at each other. There had to be someone else. Tenten had told them to stay out of whatever was going on pertaining to this sword of hers. Her mother? Perhaps, although Neji deemed it unlikely due to the fact that she was a medical ninja and probably did not meddle in her husband's work.

"Then we have no choice." Gai announced as he stood.

"Sensei, that's not a good idea." Neji replied. "Tenten won't tell you a thing."

Gai hummed as he rubbed his chin. After a moment, he glanced over at the Hyuga.

"Neji, my boy, she will not say anything to me…" he pointed at him "but she will say something to you!"

"Wha-"

"It will happen. You just need to get her to trust us in this." He explained.

The Hyuga ANBU sucked his teeth. He was right, he thought. Slightly nodding, he took the ribbon from Lee and wrapped it around the book again.

"Where are you off to?" Gai asked.

"Back to the hospital. My uncle can't barge in there even if he tried." Neji replied before sprinting off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura hummed as she applied light pressure onto her friend's lower abdomen. She didn't squirm as much this time, which was good-but her face still showed some discomfort. The pinkette tried to convince her to swing her legs over and try to walk around; even if it was just around the room to stretch her legs. As much as it sounded like a practical idea, the bun head didn't feel up to it. Every time she asked if they could walk around the hospital or even go down to the gardens (Sakura even offered to get her a wheelchair)-the weapons master refused. Whenever the nurse asked her why she wouldn't move, Tenten would just sigh and say she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

"I'm sure Neji would like to see you up and walking around." Sakura tried.

Tenten shrugged in response. He hadn't come to visit in a few days. She wondered if he was sent out on a mission with another team or was taking on solo missions. He had come back in really late without a word. Sakura had his stuff packed away in a separate drawer of the dresser that kept Tenten's extra clothing. The drawer was left slightly open at times which made her wonder if he had taken missions or was out training without her. Whichever the case may be, her hand was at her side feeling cold. The pink haired ninja frowned as Tenten leaned back and closed her eyes. Announcing that she would return later, Sakura walked out of the room.

This was too much, she thought. Tenten was the most strong willed girl in their group...this was just...weird. Neji wasn't going to push her to try and get up if she didn't want to. Then again, the only one who has been staying at her side the most was him and Tenten's mother (who didn't push her either). This needed to stop, Sakura thought.

About an hour and a half later, the nurse had returned with two others. Ino pranced into the room with Hinata trailing behind her. The blonde sat herself at the edge of the hospital bed and frowned; Tenten eyed her friends cautiously.

"Alright," the blonde grabbed her ankle. "Get up. We're going for a walk."

Tenten's leg retracted just as Ino made contact. Hinata put a hand on Ino's shoulder, telling her they can't make any sudden movements.

"This is ridiculous," the Yamanaka exclaimed. "How is it that the bravest of the four of us is bound to a hospital bed unwilling to get up and walk around?"

"Ino…" Sakura looked at her sternly.

"No, she needs to hear this-This is utter bull shit. How can Konoha's weapons mistress preach about not showing weakness-this-and never giving up-that. It's time to live up to it. Get your ass out of this bed or you'd be nothing more than a piece of weak trash you claim to hate. This is unacceptable, Tenten. Everyone is worried sick and you're not even willing to show and progress of trying to make yourself feel any better-"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed.

"-besides, out of all of us. Neji is the one who's giving up dragging his feet, not taking any missions or doing any training to watch over your sorry ass. Is that what you want? Neji to cater to you while you sit around feeling sorry for yourself? Isn't that everything you don't want to happen. You are a fucking ANBU captain. Start fucking acting like one."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. It was harsh, but Ino was right. Tenten stared at her wide eyed. Pursing her lips together, the bun head shook her head. The blonde was annoying, but she loved her too much for giving her that smack in the face. That's it, she mused, no more moping around. Tenten breathed in and looked dead at the blonde.

"I can't feel my legs."

That's when Ino flung the covers off of her and swung her legs off the bed. The brunette jumped, but didn't fight back.

"Hinata! Get those slippers. We're walking around the hospital." The blonde barked.

The Hyuga girl quickly passed the blonde a pair of slippers. Grabbing her elbows, Ino hoisted her friend onto her feet. Tenten's knees wobbled violently as her body weight shifted downward. Letting out a grunt, the ANBU collapsed back down on the bed...only this time she was sitting up straight. Ino grabbed her elbows once more, this time holding onto her as she tried to stand. With her knees shaking and her ankles burning, Tenten clenched her jaw. When did she become this weak? Wrenching away from Ino's grip, she sat back onto the bed.

"Come on, Tenten! Don't make me get Temari over here to slap you around again." Ino groaned.

Tenten sucked her teeth. There was no reason to bring that sand ninja into this. Granted, her and Temari have become rather close over the last few years. The desert girl would definitely smack her around until she got off her ass. Plus, Ino was probably right about Neji. She was holding him back if he really wasn't taking any missions. What a load of dead weight she had become. How could he have even put up with her and just put his career on hold? No, she thought. She'd have to do this one her own accord. She refused to be a victim of pity.

"I need to stop being so pathetic…" Tenten grumbled to herself.

The three other girls looked at her curiously, unable to have heard that thought. Reaching her arms up, Tenten used whatever energy she could muster and wrapped her arms around Ino's shoulders. The blonde looked at her friend wide eyed. Whatever she must've mumbled lit a fire under her ass.

"Ino," Tenten's eyes flashed. "Sling me on your back and start walking. I'll hold on with all I can until I pass out."

Sakura gaped at her. This was the first time-since she had been admitted to the hospital- the look in her eyes have seemed somewhat normal. Ino grinned and pulled the weapons mistress onto her back. Her legs dragged, but it was a start. Tenten was taller than her, so Ino had to make sure she didn't lose her grip.

Sakura held her clipboard in hand and write everything down, from every trip, to every pause, whenever Tenten cried out in pain; she wrote it all down. It would take days, the pinkette thought, weeks even. However, if Tenten didn't regress...if she wasn't triggered again, she'd be well enough to go home. Hinata hummed next to her.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think pushing her is the right thing to do?" The Hyuga girl mused.

Sakura sighed. No, she admitted. Tenten would never be the same again. Who knows what could come out of pushing her.

"This is Tenten though," Hinata smiled a bit. "I think Ino did the right thing. Maybe she won't change as much as you think."

The two glanced over at Ino and Tenten. The brunette had sweat on her brow and her teeth were clenched so tightly that her cheeks puffed up. Even Ino was beginning to slow her pace. Even with Tenten's constant use of profanity, she kept holding onto the blonde, trying to move her feet. She was trying to snap her body out of shock. A smile crept onto Sakura's face. Even if she had lit a fire under Tenten's ass, there was no way this was going to result well immediately -to which Ino probably knew, but decided to try anyway.

"Why are our friends so hardheaded?"

"I dunno." Hinata chuckled. "Bu isn't that the best part about us?"

oooOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOOoOoO

Neji grunted. When he returned to the hospital last night from a low level mission, Sakura had pushed him to a vacant room to sleep in since Tenten was in the middle of bathing. He needed to keep himself busy so his uncle couldn't corner him and do who knows what. The Hyuga blew upwards, causing his long bangs to lift off of his face. Glancing at his belongings, he made sure the book was securely in between some clothing. After showering and getting dressed, he grabbed his stuff and walked over to Tenten's room. He was slow in his pace, the book on his hand suddenly became a bit heavy. This would be the second time he has disappointed her in the matter of a few days. Pursing his lips together, he let out a muffled groan. It was too late to turn back now. His uncle saw him with the book, there was no way he'd be able to go back until this was over, he thought as he shuffled down the hallway.

"Fuck, Ino! Slow down!"

The Hyuga's ears perked up. A slipper flew into his direction. Looking ahead, he almost gasped out loud. Tenten continued to throw a colorful assortment of vocabulary at the blonde as she was dragged about the hallways.

"Quit your complaining and fucking move."

"Don't you fucking curse at me while I'm in pain, Yamanaka!"

"Remember who's holding you up, Hua!"

Neji stepped forward which caused the girls to freeze. Slipper in hand, the Hyuga cocked an eyebrow.

"And you're out of bed and not resting because…" He mused.

Tenten's bottom lip became trapped between her teeth. The Hyuga man shook his head and stated that she needed to regain her physical strength bscj after her mind was at ease; to which, she wasn't there quite yet. Ino let out an exaggerated sigh before helping Tenten back to her room. Hinata and Sakura were seated in chairs by the window and greeted Neji as he entered. Tenten released her grip on Ino and flopped onto the bed. Sitting beside her, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Well, this is where I go before it gets sappy." Ino announced after a moment of silence. "I'll be back tomorrow bright and early."

Hinata glanced between Neji and the door. Bowing slightly, she rushed after Ino. Sakura rubbed her temple with her fingers, feeling a headache come about. Tenten winced as Neji's cool digits brushed against her toes as he gently placed her feet back on the bed.

"Honestly, you can be so stubborn..." He mumbled adjusting the blankets.

"I don't need you to take care of me anymore." Tenten huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Neji pushed her shoulders back, to which her body instantly wobbled and sunk into the cushions. The Hyuga smirked as she gritted her teeth before turning onto her side. He told the pink haired nurse to not allow Tenten to leave the bed until she is certain she can stand on her own even without assistance. Sakura merely shrugged and walked toward the door. The bun head lifted her head from the pillows once the door to her room clicked shut.

"So, where have you been?" she asked.

"Going on some daily missions, nothing too major." Neji replied nonchalantly.

Tenten looked at him carefully, she can usually tell when he was lying….this time he wasn't fully, however, he was leaving something out the way he dismissed the question.

"You kept leaving the bottom drawer open like you were in a rush, that's why I asked…"

Neji blinked and glanced over at the dresser. Indeed, she was right. It seemed to be odd for one to notice such a detail, however they were ninja...so he supposed it was just her observation. Sticking his finger into the crack of the dresser, he checked to make sure the book was still folded into his clothing; which it was, to his relief. Sitting himself on the edge of her bed, Neji looked out the windows before him. Bringing up the subject was rather difficult...he supposed it would be rather easy to just tell her that her teammates broke into the Hyuga compound, stole her book against her wishes, and were going to dig deeper into this whole situation. It sounded simple in his mind, however, her reaction is what scared him. He has seen Tenten irritated before. Her cheeks would puff up and her eyes would narrow. She'd do nothing more than flail her arms and shout profanity at him. Anger, he swallowed, was a hidden beast that has not reared its ugly head yet (and he sure as hell was not ready for that). Sensing the shift in his demeanor, the bun head tapped him with her foot.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Breathing in, the Hyuga reached for the book. Almost immediately, Tenten's face paled and her mouth was ajar. The ribbon was still attached which was an easy indication as to what he held.

He waited.

His eyes scanned her face for any significant changes; her lips were parted, and her eyes were wide. Her cheeks didn't puff up, her fingers were not curled into fists. Her gaze did not windle from the item in his hands. Admittedly, he was afraid to say something. He couldn't even catch her eyes since she was busy staring at the book, probably trying to figure out how in the world he managed to get it. Clearing his throat, Neji took a shaky hand to the ribbon.

"There was a reason why I jumped into missions recently…." he began.

Tenten blinked and finally looked at him.

"We… managed to get your father's book. However, to avoid any further interaction with my uncle, I had to be out of the village for a while. So, I hid it here, where he couldn't get to it."

The bun head pursed her lips together and held a blank expression. Uh-oh, Neji thought. That was a face he couldn't read. Pressing his luck, he continued anyway.

"We tried to read through it...however it seems to be written in some type of coding. I've seen these characters on some of your belongings. As well as your own scrolls have some of these characters." he said carefully. "We wish to help you, Tenten. And you need to allow us to do so. I am not taking 'no' for an answer this time."

She sighed. The one time she didn't want them to pry into anything, they do it anyway. Bringing her hand to her brow, the weapons mistress grabbed the book from him. For something like this, though, perhaps she couldn't handle it alone. Depending on people was something she hated doing; but this time, she gave in.

"What do you want to know?"

Neji blinked, surprised by her lack of outburst. Untying the ribbon, he asked her to show him the map. The bun head flipped through the pages, scanning each page with her brown eyes. By the time she got to the end, she looked up at him.

"It is not a physical map. There are written clues throughout the book. My father wasn't dumb, he knew if someone got his hands on this that's the first thing they'd look for." She explained.

Neji peered over her shoulder as she began to explain the pointers and markings along the long paragraphs of notes. She shared her father's handwriting, he realized. It was as if Tenten had written the book herself. According to the notes, the sword was made from three separate pieces. The handle was the easiest to find, since it was somewhere here in Konoha. Tenten had no knowledge as to where it was specifically, however, the possibility of the armory and storage units were a good place to start. Next was the charm that attaches to the base of the handle. The weapons specialist explained that the handle had a notch in it for the charm to lay. The charm's purpose was to allow easy transfer from a person's chakra points into the actual handle itself. The actual handle, she continued, was used as a storage vessel for the chakra. There were hair pockets her father had crafted into it that allowed chakra to pool into the empty space, thus causing the chakra to sit within it. When activated, the chakra will ooze from the pods and and leak into the blade.

"That's the hardest part of the sword." Tenten mused as she scrunched her nose. "My dad does give any specific inclination as to where, or who has it…"

Neji hummed. "What about where he got the materials for it?"

Tenten flipped through some more pages. She landed on what looked like a checklist that were dashed off in red ink. Her eyes landed on the name of the crystal. Suckign her teeth, she shook her head at Neji; she had no knowledge on crystal beds around the five major nations. For that, that'd have to go exploring. The Hyuga rested his chin in his palm as the tried to think about the possibility of there being a book in Konoha's library on crystals that contribute to chakra storing and/or support.

"Tenten?"

The door opened to the room and Sakura walked in holding a tray. Placing it on the rolling table, the nurse asked her how she was feeling today. Tenten merely shrugged as she reached for the bowl of rice that had been placed before her. Slightly smiling at Neji in greeting, she peeked over at the book Tenten had in her lap.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

Neji's eyes snapped toward her which caused the Haruno girl to jump back a bit. Everything chakra related fell under the ninjutsu category if they were thinking about it as an offensive fighting topic. Tenten peeked her legs from under the sheets and allowed Sakura to place her hands on her knees. Green chakra emitted from her skin. The Hyuga hummed, perhaps they were looking under the wrong category.

"Sakura," Neji looked from her hands to her face. "What do you know about healing crystals?"

The pinkette cocked an eyebrow. Healing crystals were kind of a myth, she explained. Crystals cannot heal without any manipulation. She continued to explain that it is believed that certain crystals already have some kind of "aura" or special property that allow chakra to bind with the structure of the bonded atoms within the crystal. Although they don't "heal" per say… they amplify. Personally, she has never practiced with such items due to the lack of location knowledge as well ass side effects.

"If I remember correctly, most crystals nowadays then to be in a specific location." Sakura hummed as she lifted her hand off of Tenten's knee. "Usually the mines in the Land of Lightning. However, those mines have been dismantled and only gold was found in there anyway."

"Yes, we were on that mission...years ago." Neji stated.

"If you want to learn more, I can try to get into the archives." she offered.

Tenten thanked her with a small smile. Before Sakura turned to leave, she dared to ask why they wanted the information in the first place. At this the two members of Team Gai exchanged looks. If they tell her, they might have to take her with them. A medical ninja would be very useful to them if they got into any trouble. Sakura was trustworthy, but Tenten wasn't sure if she wanted to drag the Haruno all around the five nations on a treasure hunt. Running into those thugs that put her in the hospital in the first place would be...hell, she didn't want to think about it. After a moment, the bun head nodded and Neji. The Hyuga explained the situation...vaguely though. He did not mention the sword, just the crystal and other materials they were looking for. He also mentioned that the items belonged to Tenten's father, and they were the reason why she was targeted in the first place. They believed that if they could gather the items and store them here in Konoha, they possibility of Tenten being targeted again would be lowered. The pinkette let loose a small gasp. Tenten then spoke.

"Sakura, you gotta promise me you won't say a word." Tenten stated in a low tone. "I'm already thinking of ways to address this to Lady Tsunade so she can let us leave the village."

"What do you need me to do? I'll help in anyway!" She exclaimed.

"For now, I just need those articles in the archives. I'm trying to pinpoint every location as accurately as possible before we present it to Tsunade." Tenten put her now empty bowl back onto the rolling tray. "Also, you need to act as if you had no idea about this mission when I request to take you with me. It would just make it easier for a solid approval. I don't think Tsunade would mind, but you are her apprentice and a mission like this she might not think is worth it for you since it is a long term personal mission."

"At least until we state our case." Neji added. "However, I do believe that you will get approved since it is a long term mission."

Sakura nodded with vigor. She promised to keep her mouth shut before exiting the room to head to the archives. Tenten laid back and let out a sigh. She had to make a separate packing list for this personal mission as well as account for the possibility that some items have been found. Since the handle was in Konoha, they had to figure out where it was first. Stood and walked over to the window. They had a little while to think about it, but for now, she had to focus on the harder search items. The blacksmith's daughter nodded and continued to comb through the book, bottom lip between her teeth.


End file.
